Diosa de la muerte
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Kurosaki Karin a perdido todo lo que era importante. Incluso su casa. En una noche fría y oscura un hombre le da su casa, lo que no sabe es quienes viven ahí. Las dos pequeñas Nel y Yachiru y un peculiar chico de ojos azules y blanca cabellera. AL principio ambos no se llevan bien, pero con el tiempo aprenderán a hacerlo. (Adaptacion de Kami-sama hajimemashita) :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste mi nuevo Fic. Es HitsuKarin otra de las parejas que me encantan. **_

Era de noche y una joven pelinegra llegaba a un parque y tomaba asiento en una banca , había temperatura baja por lo que la joven frotaba sus manos repetitivamente, de la mochila que llevaba saco un abrigo que no dudó en ponerse, suspiró la joven con pesar, tenia sueño y era la primera vez que dormiría fuera, en la calle.

Su padre había muerto en el peor momento, las cuentas bancarias estaban en cero y había perdido su casa, para su mala suerte era hija única y no recordaba tener mas familia que su padre, Pero tendría que ir acostumbrándose a la fría calle.

Una de las luminarias de aquel lugar comenzó a parpadear haciendo que pelinegra cerrara fuertemente los ojos. Pero un grito de auxilio llamo fuertemente su atención La joven siguió la voz hasta dar con un hombre que había caído en un enorme hueco y solo permanecía sostenido en el filo del hueco.

-Señor, espere en un momento lo ayudo-dijo la chica tomando un brazo de aquel hombre y comenzó a jalar para que el sujeto pudiera salir, la chicha hacia un esfuerzo impresionante pero estaba acostumbrada pues ella siempre fue muy atlética.

Despues de un esfuerzo por parte de aquel hombre y de ella pudo salir ileso.

-Muchas gracias señorita, le debo mi vida-hablo aquel hombre agradecido, sus cabellos eran rubios, eran largos que tapaban su mirada y portaba un sombrero a rayas verdes y negras.

-Se ¿encuentra bien señor?-pregunto la joven jadeando

-Así es y todo gracias a ti- el hombre tomo las dos manos de la joven en medio de las suyas- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvadora?-

-Es Karin Kurosaki y ¿usted que hacia ahí?-pregunto extrañada puesto a que estaba oscuro el hueco era bastante visible

-¿Pues lo mismo debo preguntar yo, que hacer tu a esta hora y en este lugar poco seguro? -el hombre parecía interesado

La joven Karin comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado últimamente en su vida, cuando termino aquel hombre estaba al borde de las lagrimas y ella se extraño bastante.

-Bien, como pago por salvar mi vida te daré mi antigua casa-hablo alegremente aquel hombre.

-¿Es enserio?-seguía extrañada puesto que no era normal que alguien te regale una casa

-Claro, toma esta dirección no esta muy lejos de aquí-el hombre extendió un papel a la joven, y saco de su raras vestiduras un pincel con tinta pintando un kanji **神 **en la mano de la joven, la tinta negra desapareció ante sus ojos

-¡Que fue eso!-la joven estaba un poco asustada aquel hombre solo río

-Es algo para protegerte de los malos espíritus, pero anda apresúrate a llegar antes de que Toshiro cierre la puerta-hablo el hombre asciendo reaccionar a Karin, aunque no estaba muy convencida cualquier lugar era mejor que dormir afuera y mas con ese frió.

_-''¿Toshiro?''-_se pregunto mentalmente la chica mientras daba una reverencia y se apresuraba a llegar a esa dirección. Aunque era algo repentino sintio la curiosidad de ir a aquel lugar.

Al llegar le pareció muy raro, pues se encontraba frente un templo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que aun estaban prendidas las luces de aquel lugar.

Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras que se estaban en la entrada del templo, entre mas cerca era mas oscuro el camino.

Una vez que estuvo frente al templo abrió la puerta principal y entró. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era un lugar donde descansar. la verdad no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

De la nada salio un joven de cabellos blanco y ojos azules su apariencia era cautivadora ya que jamas había visto a alguien así se veía molesto y el ceño lo llevaba fruncido sus vestimenta era un kimono negro.

-¡Kisuke!-grito aquel chico enojado mientras emanaba de el un aura azul y un frió casi congelante se comenzó a sentir, la joven solo se quedo observando, la respiración era visible por el vapor que salia de su boca por el frió.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto indiferente la morena quien esperaba que fuera un fantasma, nunca en su vida había visto uno y lo sobrenatural no le daba miedo alguno.

-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿por que te metes así a una casa que no es tuya?-aquel chico seguía molesto y sin relajar el ceño

-Si es mi casa, mira-mostró el papel que le dio aquel hombre. El ojiazul lo vio pero lo que llamo aun mas su atencion fue la mano de la joven pues se veia un Kanji escrito

-Maldito-se quejo en voz baja el peliblanco

-Shiro-chan ¿Ya llego Kisuke-sama?-pregunto una pequeña niña de ojos grises y cabello verde

-No Nel, la presencia que sentiste no es mas que esta humana ¿y donde esta Yachiru?- pregunto el peliblanco ignorando a la ''humana''

-Pues esta atrás de la humana-afirmo la pequeña peliverde mientras sonreía

-No es la ''Humana'', mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki y yo soy dueña de este templo-afirmo molesta la joven

-Karin-sama vienvenida-dijo Nel en coro con Yachiru, la niñas hicieron una pequeña reverencia

-Karin-sama usted es la nueva dueña de aquí siéntase libre de ir a donde quiera y si necesita nuestra ayuda solo llámenos hablo la pelirosa muy respetuosamente quien fue interrumpida por Toshiro

-Bien ustedes dos, ya basta. Si quieren servirle a una simple humana adelante. Yo me niego a hacerlo- dijo el joven desapareciendo en el aire al igual que el frió la temperatura volvio a ser la misma de antes.

-No se quien se cree, pero no importa desde ahora yo soy la dueña de este lugar-la joven estaba molesta y era obvio, la niñas la llevaron a la recamara, era bastante modesta y no con muchos muebles, solo había un futon, la joven dejo su maleta de lado y se acomodo a dormir.

-Amenos hoy no pasaré frió-la pelinegra se acomodo para quedar profundamente dormida.

La luz comenzaba a traspasar aquellas cortinas, y los ojos de Karin comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior pero al observar donde se encontraba sus recuerdos llegaron.

-Ya veo, no fue un sueño-afirmo la joven

-Karin-sama veo que se despertó-dijo Nel con un plato de comida, no se veía muy apetitoso

-Vera, de la comida se encargaba Shiro-chan... pero como ahora no esta nosotros no sabemos cocinar-Yachiru se disculpo

-No se preocupen, por cierto hay bastante polvo por aquí y mínimo debo limpiar como agradecimiento por dejarme pasar la noche-

la joven se levanto enérgica aunque se moría de hambre, no podía quejarse , las niñas la acompañaron en todo momento, era notable que no eran humanas por que siempre estaban flotando en el aire.

-Oigan, y ¿quien era ese?-pregunto mientras dejaba la escoba aun lado y la imagen de Toshiro se formo en su mente,y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosáceo pues los ojos de aquel chico clavados en ella causaba esa reacción.

-Shiro-chan es el espíritu que cuida de este lugar, el ha estado solo desde que Kisuke-sama se fue-explico Nel.

-Disculpa su comportamiento, es solo que se siente abandonado por la única persona que consideraba importante para el-continuo la pelirosa

-Ahora veo, pero terminare de limpiar y buscare un lugar donde quedarme- la joven no tenia intención de quedarse a vivir ahi. Era un lugar confortable pero no quería ser una carga

-Karin-sama no puede dejar el templo, usted es ahora la protectora de el mientras Shiro-chan regresa-Yachiru detuvo a la morena tomándola de la mano

-Aparte usted ahora es la encargada de expulsar los espíritus malignos de los alrededores, tienes que ayudar a las almas perdidas a descansar en paz y ademas escuchar las plegarias de las personas que vengan-la peliverde la miraba seriamente, aunque ambas era unas niñas sabían que ahora que el templo tenia una razón de existir no la dejarían ir, No importaba si Toshiro se oponía, ellas serian leales a su nueva ama...


	2. Chapter 2

Karin intentaba entender lo que la pequeña había dicho. Estaba confundida,

-¿Que cosa?- la joven estaba confundida, pregunto la joven incrédula Antes de eso siempre quiso ver fantasmas pero jamas pensó en ser guardiana de algo que ni ella misma sabia que existía. Las niñas al ver la cara de la pelinegra supieron de inmediato que no entendía nada.

Nel tomo la mano derecha de la joven, al tocar la palma de esta el kanji que había puesto aquel hombre la noche anterior volvió a brillar.

-Esto la convierte en un shinigami literalmente Dios de la muerte. Este kanji quiere decir ''Dios'', desde el momento en el que fue puesto en su mano usted se convirtio en la dueña de este templo por lo consecuente en un shinigami. Toshiro era el espíritu protector del shinigami de este templo.

-Pero si el era el guardián, entonces ¿por que se porto así conmigo?- Karin recordó la frialdad con la que la trato aquel peliblanco

-Pues vera, cada vez que se pasa la marca a un nuevo ser, el contrato Shinigami-espíritu debe ser renovado, una vez que eso pase el se volverá su fiel compañero-Yachiru termino con la explicación que había iniciado Nel.

-Y ¿como puedo renovar el contrato con ese tipo? y por que el anterior dueño se fue- la curiosidad la invadió por la cara que pusieron las niñas, se vieron mutuamente y en sus caritas apareció una picara sonrisa

-Pues Kisuke-sama se fue por...-decía Nel pensando con la mano en la barbilla

-Pues no lo sabemos del todo, pero se que a Shiro-chan le dolió mucho-interrumpió la pelirosa- Y el contrato se cierra con...-

-¡Con un beso!- grito Nel señalando los labios de la pelinegra, causando que la nueva Shinigami abriera los ojos de la impresión.

-Olvidenlo-fue su respuesta, tan solo de pensarlo sus mejillas estaban coloradas. _''Que tontería, versar a alguien que no conozco''-_la joven decidió no ponerle mas importancia al asunto

-Si reanudan el contrato el tendrá que obedecerla en todo- dijeron el coro las niñas.

-Bien no importa iré a afuera para comenzar a limpiar ahí- hablo ella mientras salia al patio del templo.

Suspiró al ver que tenia un largo trabajo,eran finales de otoño y como se esperaba las hojas marrones y naranjas alfombraban el suelo.

Comenzó a barrerlas y poco a poco juntarlas, pero el viento las volvía a esparcir.

-Veo que eres mas inútil aun de lo que me imaginaba- vocifero el albino a sus espaldas, tenia una mirada clavada en la joven y un rostro serio.

-¿No te habías ido?-pregunto molesta la joven sin tomarle mucha importancia, pues continuo lo que estaba haciendo. Al ser ignorado sintió la necesidad de responder, no estaba preparado para perder frente a una humana.

-Si una cosa es que me haya ido y otra muy diferente es que vea como empeoras las cosas aquí-dijo quitando la escoba de las manos de la joven.

-Bien , hazlo tu- ella comenzó a caminar,-_ ''Ese tipo es realmente irritante''-_pensó la pelinegra, estaba molesta.

Habían pasado horas y ella estaba cansada y hambrienta, estaba en el piso de la entrada acostada, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y de un momento a otro se quedó dormida.

Las dos pequeñas se acercaron rápidamente sin hacer un solo ruido, cuando verificaron que la pelinegra estaba dormida desaparecieron de inmediato.

-No me jalen, ya voy-hablo Toshiro quien era jalado por las niñas hasta donde descansaba la shinigami

-Bien, la despertare- anuncio pero las niñas lo detuvieron

-Shiro-chan ella hizo un buen trabajo, por favor llévala a su habitación y no le despiertes- Nel puso unos tiernos ojos y un puchero que ni el ojiazul podría resistir.

-Esta bien, pero la que le diga que fui yo quien la llevo...-en su mano hizo aparecer un diamante de hielo, que apretó con toda su fuerza haciendo estallar en muchos pedacitos, al ver eso las niñas solo asintieron asustadas.

El joven cargó a la chica llevándola cuidadosamente a su habitación, una ves ahí la deposito en el futon y salio rápidamente pues seria molesto que ella despertara y lo viera ahí.

Volvió a la cocina, comenzó a preparar pecado frito,cuando sintió una presencia no deseada.

-Shiro-chan es un hollow- anunciaron las niñas que aparecieron a sus espaldas

-Vamos- dijo el desapareciendo los tres.

Se transportaron al parque que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, no era muya grande pero su fuerza vital o reatsu como lo llamaban ellos era fuerte.

-Mierda, si tuviera un amo podría acabarlo de una vez-se quejo,pero sabia que no era el momento para hacerlo ya debía pensar en eso después.

Mientras en el templo Karin se despertaba exaltada, pues sentía una presión en el pecho terrible, por alguna razón sabia donde estaban las pequeñas así que comenzó a correr, tenia miedo de que algo les pasara,aunque no sabia que podría ser esa sensación tan extraña.

Ella corría sin saber la razón pero sentía que debía llegar pronto.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que Toshiro estaba paliando,las niñas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Karin y no fueron las únicas, aquel monstruo también lo hizo.

-Perdí el interés en ti, veo que el alma de un Shinigami es mejor que la de un simple espíritu -aquel monstruo se acercaba a Karin rápidamente y el albino estaba cansado.

El tenia que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, rápidamente llego donde la pelinegra y la cargo, alcanzó a subirla a lo mas alto de un árbol.

-Eres una inútil que solo complica las cosas-regañó el albino y la joven dio un paso atrás , pero la rama se rompió cuando iba cayendo logro tomar a Toshiro por el tobillo asciendo que el también cayera.

Las pequeñas gritaban aterrorizadas, y mientras caía recordó lo que le habían dicho sobre el contrato con el ojiazul.

Mientras caían Toshiro la abrazo para protegerla, ella alzo la vista, vio que sus rostros estaban realmente cerca, y ella decidió acercarse aun mas, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de el peliblanco. Se separaron rápidamente

-¡ Ayúdame Toshiro!-grito la joven y el obedeció rápidamente, evitando la caída de la joven, Si por el fuera la hubiera tirado al piso.

Toshiro sintió al ver al Hollow, se acerco caminando y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo congelo y no dudo en romper el hielo haciendo que el monstruo desapareciera.

Karin aun estaba en el piso sentada observando lo que pasaba, acompañada de sus fieles compañeras. Veía como el peliblanco se acercaba.

-Vayámonos- ordeno molesto

-¿Estas molesto Shiro-chan?-pregunto Nel asustada

-No, estoy muy feliz de que mi ama sea una inútil humana-uso el sarcasmo, incomodando a la pelinegra

-Gracias por salvarme Toshiro-dijo con una sonrisa la joven y al poco tiempo se desmayo. Y el peliblanco se vio obligado a llevarla en su espalda hasta llegar al templo.


	3. Chapter 3

El olor de comida llego a su nariz, haciéndola despertar. Era temprano, pero su estomago le pedía alimento y fue entonces que recordó lo sucedido ayer.

Y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo intenso al acordarse que había besado al albino. Algo mas llamo su atención, el cuarto donde estaba estaba amueblado y dormía en una cómoda cama.

-¿Por que?...-murmuro mientras observaba a detalle la habitación

-Por que ahora Shiro-chan tiene la obligación de cuidarte desde que te volviste su ama-informo Yachiru feliz de ver que Karin había despertado

-Karin-sama es bueno ver que este usted bien-hablo Nel.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver al ojiazul con una bandeja de comida.

-!Ya despertaste¡-se sorprendió al ver a Karin con una sonrisa-Apresúrate a comer-dejo la bandeja aun lado de la cama

-huele delicioso- exclamo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-Mientras tu desayunas te explicare algo. Tu tienes bastante energía espiritual pero de nada te sirve si no puedes controlarla. Por eso pasaras el resto del día aprendiendo como hacerlo-Toshiro hablaba calmadamente mientras la pelinegra desayunaba.

-Ne, Shiro-chan ¿No crees que es muy pronto para eso?-la pequeña ojigris estaba preocupada por Karin

-Es verdad, Nel-chan tiene razón. Karin-sama debe de estar todavía agotada por ayer-Yachiru también expresaba su preocupación.

- ¡Por culpa de ustedes dos tengo la obligación de cuidar a esta humana!-alzo la voz en señal de enojo haciendo que a Nel se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y comenzara a hacer un puchero.

-¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola!-grito ella enojada

-Si, casi te mueres ayer. a eso le llamas ¿Puedo cuidarme sola?-repuso molesto, esa humana tenia algo que lo irritaba- '_'Como Kisuke le había dado ese poder a esa mocosa''- pensó intrigado,_ al ver la pelinegra que el ojiazul se habia quedado pensando no pudo evitar observarlo y sonrojarse.

-Sabes gracias,por ayudarme ayer, creo que ahora estuviera muerta-estaba hablando cuando la cayó una mano

-Cállate, olvidemos eso. Que no me hace gracia que mis labios hayan hecho contacto con los de una humana-dijo enojado Toshiro, quien se levanto violentamente, mientras salia del cuarto de aquella joven.

La joven se levanto buscando su mochila.

-Oigan ustedes dos. ¿No han visto mi mochila?-les pregunto a las niñas

-Si, pero esta vacía, su ropa ya esta doblada en aquellos cajones- señalaron las dos una cajonera de madera la cual estaba pegada a la pared-

La chica fue a revisar los cajones, su ropa estaba acomodada perfectamente, y una enorme sonrisa se formo. Pero no tardó mucho en cuanto vio un uniforme.

-Mierda, la escuela- se quejo y rápidamente caso el uniforme, busco las calcetas y su zapatos y tomo su mochila y salio corriendo de su recamara. Las pequeñas niñas flotaban atrás. Abrió la puerta y comenzó su camino a la escuela.

-Karin-chan, pero no puedes salir, recuerda que mas monstruos como el de ayer aparecerán y...

El ojiazul observaba la escena desde la copa de un árbol y no tardo mucho en bajar

-¿Acaso estas sorda? o en verdad tienes ganas de saber ¿que se siente morir?-dijo severo el peliblanco haciendo a Karin voltear.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela- grito ella molesta

-No, no tienes-la tomo del brazo y la estaba jalando- Ya, suéltame-grito haciendo que el chico terminara en el piso

-¿Como hize eso?-se pregunto asombrada

-Es el don de la palabra. Si tu le das una orden el no la desobedecerá- explico Nel mientras el peliblanco la miraba con ojos de pistola

-Esta bien. Haz lo que quieras-dijo molesto por la derrota Toshiro mientras desaparecía.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo . Pronto llegó a su salón y todos la voltearon a ver.

-''No pensé en volver a verla por aquí''-emitió una chica,a lo que simplemente ella iba a gritar cuando un chico que estaba en la puerta capto su atención.

-Ya vieron ese chico, es tan lindo-chilló la misma joven que había hablado de Karin

-To..Toshiro ¿que haces aquí?-dijo asombrada la pelinegra. El solo se limito a verla enojado y sin contestarle se sentó al lado de ella.

-cállate que por tu culpa estoy aquí- se quejo el peliblanco, mientras muchas jovencitas hablaban de el. Y eso le causaba molestia.

-¿Por mi culpa?. Yo no te obligue a venir-gritó Karin enojada, pues ella no había pedido ayuda del peliblanco

-Pues yo no hubiera venido si tu me hubieras escuchado-el sabia que no la podía dejar sola tenia la obligación de cuidarla.

-Tenia que venir a la escuela a diferencia tuya-dijo molesta Karin saliendo de su salón _''Lo que me faltaba que en la escuela también me este molestando''-_se quejo la pelinegra mentalmente mientras observaba que sus amigos estaban jugando Fútbol.

Corrió entusiasmada a la cancha donde sus amigos se sorprendieron y felices la recibieron

-Kurosaki no pensamos que regresarías-decían felices sus amigos

-Yo también lo llegué a pensar- dijo Karin mientras le llegaba el balón a los pies.

El peliblanco salio del salón, estaba realmente enojado. Mientras caminaba no había fémina alguna que no lo viera, observara o suspirara con su presencia. Buscaba a su compañera, podria decirse su ama. Ya que estaba obligado a servir y proteger a esa humana muy a su pesar. Continuaba su búsqueda cuando vio desde una ventana que Karin estaba en el patio jugando ese ''tonto juego que apasiona a los humanos''.

El joven bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a donde se encontraba la pelinegra, entró a la cancha y tomo a Kairn de la mano. La comenzó a jalar y cuando esto paso el juego se detuvo, Karin se zafó del agarre molesta.

-Suéltame Toshiro-estaba molesta, no era una niña, pero en cierto modo solo quería recuperar la vida que tenia antes de que pasaran todas esas tragedias.

-Ven conmigo-ordenó el peliblanco observando a la pelinegra a los ojos.

-No lo haré, y mejor regresa a casa-grito Karin molesta

-Esta bien lo haré- lo que dijo sorprendió a la Kurosaki pues jamás pensó que cediera tan rápido-Si llegó a perder. Jugaremos eso que estabas jugando hace un momento y si ganó harás lo que yo diga

La pelinegra se sentía en ventaja por que desde pequeña había practicado Fútbol. Pero una vez que se dividieron en dos equipos y comenzó el partido esa ventaja se le fue de la mente. El ojiazul era rápido poseía una gran velocidad y sus tiros a la portería eran potentes. Después de 40 minutos el equipo de Karin fue derrotado. No le quedó mas remedio que hacerle caso al peliblanco.

-Bien, asistirás a la escuela con la condición de que no estarás sola, hasta que aprendas a controlar tu reatsu. A si que por ningún motivo te separes de mi. No quiero que en el mundo espiritual hablen de que no pude proteger a mi ama ¿entendido?-esa era la regla que Karin debía obedecer por haber perdido.


End file.
